Karin Kurosaki
is the cynical and sarcastic daughter of Isshin Kurosaki, younger sister of Ichigo and fraternal twin sister of Yuzu. Appearance Karin is the dark-haired daughter of Isshin Kurosaki with her straight hair cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders. She is more often than not seen in sportswear, compared to her more femininely-dressed sister, with alternative shirts and trainers. Her eyes are large and dark and she sometimes wears a red cap upon her head and is seen with a soccer ball in many depictions. Personality Compared to her soft-spoken twin sister, Yuzu, Karin is the more authoritative of the two. Karin's tough exterior results from her mother's death; because she could not be useful around the house like Yuzu, she resolved never to cry so that she would not burden her family with her personal troubles.Bleach manga; Chapter 9, page 06 Karin is a sensible person and will not hesitate to kick her father in the head when she thinks he's acting unreasonable. She initially claims that she believes spirits do not exist, but she can see them just as well as her brother Ichigo can. She can also sense them from great distances, which usually manifests as a headache. In spite of her attitude about spirits, Karin is willing to use her abilities to earn a little cash, such as her position as Karakura Red of Don Kanonji's Karakura Superheroes. Karin actually knows that Ichigo is a Shinigami and, out of concern, wants to know why he's suffering. In the anime, she also met Tōshirō Hitsugaya when he helped her at a soccer match and revealed himself as a Shinigami. Synopsis Agent of the Shinigami arc Karin first appears when Ichigo first arrives home, commenting to Yuzu that she should just leave their father and brother to their squabbling while requesting more food at the table and making fun of Ichigo's powers to see ghosts.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 10 It is here that she claims she doesn't care nor believe in ghosts despite her abilities being similar to Ichigo's at that time, much to this dismay of the Plus present in the room at that time and deriding her father for having a poster of their mother upon the wall and talking to it constantly.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 11-12 It is she who warns Ichigo to get away when Fishbone D attacks their family, injuring their father and capturing Yuzu.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 26-32 She, along with the rest of her family, except Ichigo, have their memories wiped of these events as evidenced by the following morning.Bleach manga; Chapter 2, page 05 Karin got sick when connecting with Chad's bird, which had the soul of a young boy inside it.Bleach manga; Chapter 8, page 2-9 She was the first to realize that the bird was a boy who was dead and was being used by a Hollow to help it murder people.Bleach manga; Chapter 8, page 19-20 Ichigo says that it was the first time he had seen her cry since their mother had died.Bleach manga; Chapter 9, page 06 She is promptly put to bed in order to rest while Ichigo deals with the Hollow in question who is attacking Rukia. She seems to make a full recover as soon as the boy's soul is sent to the Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 12, page 21 She, Yuzu and their school friend witness Kon running across rooftops while in Ichigo's body but she uses her logic and makes the others deny they saw what had happened.Bleach manga; Chapter 15, page 14 Along with the rest of her family, Karin prepares to take the day off school in order to visit their mother's grave.Bleach manga; Chapter 17, page 18 on the way to the grave she kicks her goofing father down to the bottom of the hill when he begins to really annoy her, showing her aggressive personality compared to her sister, even on the day of their mother's anniversary.Bleach manga; Chapter 18, page 6-7 She shows her keen intellect when she assumes Rukia and Ichigo are an item because he's at that age.Bleach manga; Chapter 18, page 09 She appears to have been very close to her mother due to the fact she was trying to converse with her at her gravesite, not knowing that Masaki had been eaten by Grand Fisher while with Ichigo so Karin couldn't actually converse with her soul.Bleach manga; Chapter 19, page 1 She is also seen comforting Yuzu while she'd crying by their mother's grave, trying to encourage her into not crying so much every year.Bleach manga; Chapter 19, page 17 She is then fooled by Grand Fisher in the same way that Ichigo had been as a child, with his bait standing over the cliff.Bleach manga; Chapter 19, page 18-19 She and Yuzu are then attacked and captured by Grand Fisher but are saved just in time by Ichigo just as Yuzu's about to be eaten. Bleach manga; Chapter 20, page 14-20 Arrancar arc Karin later reveals during the Arrancar Arc, that she does, in fact, know that her brother is a Shinigami although it is unclear exactly how long she has known. She, Yuzu and their school friend witness Kon running across rooftops while in Ichigo's body but she uses her logic and makes the others deny they saw what had happened.Bleach manga; Chapter 190, page 14-15 She tries, unsuccessfully, to prevent Ichigo from confronting the Arrancars Ulquiorra and Yammy when they first arrive in the world of the living.She, Yuzu and their school friend witness Kon running across rooftops while in Ichigo's body but she uses her logic and makes the others deny they saw what had happened.Bleach manga; Chapter 16, page 04 In the anime, she also has an encounter with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, realising that he is a Shinigami after she convinces him to help her win a Soccer match and when he saves her from a Hollow. She tries to find out where her brother is, but the Captain is also in the dark over Ichigo's Vizard training but he reassures Karin nonetheless.Bleach anime; Episode 132 Karin is presumed to currently be asleep with the rest of Karakura Town in Soul Society. Powers and abilities Spiritual Power: Not much is known about Karin, but she is able to at least see spirits like her brother Ichigo can (prior to him obtaining Shinigami powers). Tōshirō Hitsugaya also mentions, in the anime, that Karin has very high spiritual power, as she is able to see him. Strong Kick: As demonstrated in the anime, her kicks were strong enough to hurt weak Hollows. Keen Aim: Karin is also talented at soccer which would strengthen her physical power. Her way of defeating rather weak Hollow's is that she kicks a soccer ball at them. So far, as seen in the anime, whenever she kicks a ball at a hollow it always hits the Hollow's mask. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female